


Can I Kiss You?

by tallychan028



Series: Caitlin Trevelyan One-Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kinda plot-ish I guess, Prompt Fic, Spoilers for Cullen romance, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallychan028/pseuds/tallychan028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first kiss on the Battlements, Caitlin Trevelyan wonders where she and the Commander's relationship stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

It had taken him the better part of the morning, but Cullen had finally managed to read through the mountain of reports strewn about his office.

The Inquisition’s Forces had to be in peak condition prior to the Empress’ Grand Masquerade at Halamshiral.

While Cullen was quite skilled in military tactics and sound strategy, stealth was not his strong suit. Something as simple as weapon concealment was something he had never had to concern himself with. As such it was taking a great deal of effort on his part to learn from Leliana’s example and teach it to his soldiers.

As such, he made it his business to read through every scout report and missive to try and fully immerse himself in the world of espionage so that he may ensure that he and his soldiers were prepared.

His time was of little consequence when the fate of Orlais rested on the Inquisition’s shoulders now.

* * *

Still deep in thought as he re-read a missive pertaining to the floor plan of the Winter Palace, he did not notice the Inquisitor knock on the large wooden door to his office.

After more insistent knocking, he finally noticed. No one bothered to knock on his door given his all-hours work schedule.

“Come in!” He watched as the Inquisitor herself walked into his office carrying a few reports under her arm and a plate of meat pie in her hand.

“H-hello. I’m not interrupting you am I?”

“Of course not, is there something you needed?”

“Your soldiers told me that you’ve been stuck up here all morning, so I thought I might bring you some lunch.” Caitlin placed the plate on his desk. “Leliana gave me these reports for you to read over as well, for  _some_ reason her messenger is nervous about bring them to you himself.” A light blush began to cover her cheeks as she spoke.

Cullen did not notice this and suddenly felt the pangs of hunger he had ignored all morning. He put down his report and started to eat the piece of pie she brought for him.

“S-speaking of that messenger, I wanted to ask you something about him. Well, no not him exactly. I actually was more curious about the whole  _situation_ he walked in on.”

Startled, Cullen nearly choked on the bite he had been chewing on.

“That day you kissed me on the Battlements, how long have you wanted to do that? I mean, you said you didn’t regret it but I… I don’t want to assume anything.” He watched as she fiddled with her nails, looking down at her hands rather than face him.

* * *

As he chewed his food he pondered that himself. How long had he wanted to kiss this woman? His mind drifted back to Haven, when she worked up the courage to speak to him despite her fear of Templars. When she defended herself when he was upset about the alliance with the mages in Redcliffe. She was certainly remarkable then, but he held no feelings beyond camaraderie with the Enchanter.

Then Corypheus attacked. He could recall with vivid detail the moment they realized that she would have to sacrifice herself to allow the rest of the Inquisition to survive. His fear that she would not make it out alive, followed by the pure joy at finding her in the Frostbacks still breathing.

When they had first set up Skyhold, he noticed a change is his attitude towards the woman. He had meant it when he promised that the evens at Haven would not be repeated.

He could still remember the feeling of relief when she confessed that she did not dislike him on principle, the way her demeanor changed when he mentioned in passing that no one had caught his interest in Kirkwall.

He realized that he was done for during that first chess game. Caitlin was certainly an academic when it came to arcane matters, but she was awful at chess. She played much too safe, afraid to lose even one of her pawns. Cullen did not want to discourage her by defeating her quickly and he found himself desiring more of her company.

Seeing her at ease for once, smiling and laughing, he saw her as something more than the Inquisitor. For the first time he was spending time with Caitlin, the woman behind the famous title, and he found he was quite fond of her.

For a moment, he considered what it would be like if by some miracle she had feelings for him. It was a ridiculous notion however, as the chances of her seeing him as anything more than her Ex-Templar Commander.

That all changed that day she asked to speak to him alone. When she confessed that she cared for him, but was terrified he would never see her as more than a mage. What a ridiculous notion! Of course he cared for her, she had to have known that.

Then he took the extra step and kissed the woman. Maker’s breath, it was wonderful. Even considering the messengers untimely arrival, he would not change a thing about it. The memory brought a smile to his face finally.

* * *

“Longer than I should admit.” He finally said with a laugh, his voice dropped as he spoke.

“R-really? So… you… don’t regret it? I wasn’t sure you would even want to be seen with me. Dorian and Varric caught wind of it an-“

“You wouldn’t believe how quickly gossip can spread through the barracks. I’d much prefer that my-  _our_ private affairs remain that way, but if there were nothing to talk about I’d regret it more.” Cullen groaned at the memory of his soldiers laughing and gossiping like school children.

“ _Our_? Does that mean… us? Together? As a unit?” Caitlin’s voice cracked.

“Of course. That is… if that is what you want. I didn’t mean to assume anything Inquisitor.” The Commander rubbed the back of his neck. Perhaps he had jumped to conclusions, he had moved too fast.

“No! Its fine, it’s more than fine it’s… I’m just surprised I suppose. I’m a mage, which is a large enough issue of its own, then there’s the matter of my title. Considering you’re  _feelings_ towards nobility I was worried that would have scared you off.”

Her title! How could he have forgotten that she was a Bann’s daughter? Mages could hold no claim to lands or titles in Fereldan or Kirkwall, perhaps it was different in Ostwick?

“It slipped my mind. I have no title outside of the Inquisition since leaving the Order. I hope that doesn’t- I mean… Does it bother you?”

“No! Of course not! I think you’re wonderful with or without a title. I… Did I say that out loud?”

“You did.” He could not keep the grin from appearing on his face.

“I don’t really have a title outside of the Inquisition either. I have no idea how my family will react to me when this is all over, they haven’t spoken to me in years after all.” For a brief moment she considered asking Josephine about their current situation. “Either way, the important thing is that my opinion is what matters in the end.”

“Right, of course. I’m… terrible at this sort of thing. If I seem unsure, it has nothing to do with  _us_ and everything to do with the fact that it has been a  _very_  long time since I’ve wanted anyone in my life.”

He recalled Solona Amell and the horrible things he had said to her ten years ago. Then several others he could not even remember during his years in Kirkwall, though none could be called a serious relationship. “I didn’t expect to find that here, or you.” He smiled down at her, resisting the urge to cup her face in his hands.

“Do you have some time?”

“I believe so, whatever for Inquisitor?”

Without bothering to answer, she made her way outside onto the Battlements, the same spot they kissed not two days ago. Once Cullen made his way over to follow her, she took his much larger hands in her own.

“First; if there is to be an  _us,_ I would prefer if you call me Caitlin when we are alone like this.” Cullen chuckled at that, surprised she was being so forward at all.

“Noted.”

“Second; would it be alright if I kiss you?” Despite her boldness, her cheeks were flushed once again.

With a smile on his face, Cullen met her half-way in a soft kiss. As quickly as it started, the chaste kiss turned heated similar to their first.

Breaking away after several moments, the Commander could not help the smirk on his face noticing the satisfied look on Caitlin’s face.

_They could both get used to this ‘us’ business._


End file.
